A Good Honest Mistake
by klaineforeverandalways
Summary: Blaine knew his parents never accepting him being gay. Only his sister did. After Blaine and his sister invite Kurt over for the holidays, will everything go wrong?


**I am back with another story! I got so freakin' bored with nothing to do so uhhhh yeah here is another story so um yeah**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Glee or Kurt or Blaine or Darren Criss or Chris Colfer, but I do own Ali I made her up:)**

Chapter One- Go Get Him

I sat in my parent's car in front of Dalton Academy. My parents were picking up my brother Blaine, for holiday break. My mother turned around from the driver's seat to face me, "Now go get that thing we allow to stay with us." I sigh and unbuckle my seat belt, "You know just because Blaine is different doesn't mean you have to treat him differently." My mother sighed, "Just go get him." I get out of the car and shut the door and walk up the path to Dalton.

I enter the school and make a beeline for the Visitors' Center. When I get there a short-haired boy is waiting. When he sees me approaching he smiles, "Well hello Ali Anderson, here to pick up Blaine." I nodded and he tells me that he is in the Senior Commons.

I run toward the Senior Commons and when I enter I see Blaine talking to some petite boy I had never seen before. Blaine is talking and making hand gestures. The boy notices me and points to me and Blaine turns around and smiles. "Ali! What are you doing here?" Before I answer I give my brother a big hug, "Picking you up like a week early." Blaine smiles and then notices the boy is standing their awkwardly.

"Oh Ali this is…Kurt Hummel." I laugh, "So THIS is the infamous Kurt Hummel that you have told me SO MUCH about!" I grab his hand and shake it, "Hi I'm Ali." Kurt turns to Blaine and smacks him, "You never told me you had a sister!" Blaine shrugs it off like it's nothing, "Eh she's just a girl." Kurt looks appalled, "Just…a…girl…..now I know there is someone else I can take me shopping with!"

I laugh and make a circle around Kurt, "Blaine described you perfectly!" Kurt whispers, "He described me?" I whisper back, "Only in every text message he has sent me. Here look." I hand him my phone and Blaine goes white, "Ali what is Kurt doing with your phone?" I laugh, "Relax he is only putting his number in my phone so we can stay in touch! Now are you ready to go home or not?"

Kurt hands me back my phone blushing and whispers and quick, "Thank you." Then I ask Kurt a question, "Kurt when are you going home for the holidays?" Kurt quietly says, "Not for a week." Blaine lights up at this information, "Ali what if we invite Kurt home for the holidays?" I pull Blaine aside leaving Kurt to stand there awkwardly.

"Are you crazy Blaine? You know that Mom and Dad don't approve of you being different!" Blaine laughs, "It's okay to call me gay Ali." I stiffen up at the word, "No I am going to call you different because you are different and I don't think that it is a good idea anyway." Blaine frowns, "Now why not?" I sigh, "Blaine you know I love you no matter what your sexuality is, but it's obvious that he has feelings for you and you have feelings for him." Now Blaine stiffens up, "Why not?" I sigh again, "You know Mom and Dad don't approve of you being different at all. The kicked you out of the house and sent you do Dalton for it!" Blaine stands there, "It is just for one night Ali, one light night."

I finally give in, "Fine one night! Then we take him home!" Blaine claps his hands, "Yay! Thanks Ali you are the best little sis ever!" When we walk back to Kurt he is sitting on the couch mumbling to himself. Blaine speaks first, "Kurt would you like to come home with us for one night and then in the morning we can take you home." Kurt lightens up, "Let me call my dad!" While Kurt is on the phone I turn to Blaine, "What are Mom and Dad going to say." Blaine frowns, "Crap never thought that out." I tap my foot to think, "Okay we will just introduce him." Blaine continues to frown, "What if he changes clothes at our house." I am confused by this, "What do you mean?"

Blaine sighs, "Kurt's fashion choices are a bit out there." I frown and Kurt slams his phone shut, "My dad says its fine let me go get my suitcase." Kurt runs up the stairs. I watch him go, "Dang Blaine for someone so small he can run fast!" Blaine laughs and goes to get his suitcase.

Five minutes later we are all walking out to the car. My mother gets out of it, slams the door shut and begins to speak, "Ali what on earth…." She stops when she sees Kurt. Blaine takes a deep breath and says, "Mom….Dad….this is Kurt Hummel and he is staying with us for the night." The look on my parent's faces was priceless.

**AN: Well that's the first chapter of my second fanfiction! I always try to write about other glee characters, but I can only write about Kurt and Blaine! Well any way I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
